A conventional display rack 5 is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a post 51 with multiple supports 52 and display boards 53, wherein the post 51 has multiple holes 511 so that the supports 52 can be positioned at desired holes 511. FIG. 11 shows that the supports 52 each have multiple hooking portions 521 defined in the underside of one end thereof and each hooking portion 521 has a notch 522 defined in an inside thereof. The supports 52 are engaged with the holes 511 of the post 51. The supports 52 each have a reception slot 523 in which an adjusting member 6 is received so as to urge the support 52 to the post 51.
However, the hooking portions 521 of the supports 52 are not secured in the holes 511 and the assemblers have to rotate the adjusting members 6 to secure the hooking portions 521. Therefore, the assembling processes are prolonged and the cost is increased.
FIG. 12 shows another conventional display rack, wherein the display board 3 has holes 31 and each hole 31 has a sleeve 7 securely received therein by a plastic nut 8. The sleeve 7 has a passage 71 so as to receive a support 9. The support 9 has an engaging portion 91 extending upward from an end thereof so that when the support 9 is inserted into the passage 71, the support 9 has to be tilted an angle until the engaging portion 91 extends beyond the passage 71. The support 9 is then positioned horizontally to hook the engaging portion 91 to the outer face of the sleeve 7 to restrict the horizontal movement of the support 9. Products to be displayed can be hanged to the front end of the support 9.
As shown in FIG. 13, when the support 9 is pushed upward and the engaging portion 91 is removed from the end face of the sleeve 7, the support 9 is easily removed from the passage 71 and drops to the floor. This is because the support 9 is pivoted by the upward force the engaging portion 91 no longer contacts the end face of the sleeve 7. This happens often when the customers re-hang the products back to the support 9.
For the first conventional example, the supports 52 each have multiple hooking portions 521 in the underside thereof and each hooking portion 521 has a notch 522 defined in the inside thereof. The supports 52 are engaged with the holes 511 of the post 51. The supports 52 each have an adjusting member 6 to secure the support 52 to the post 51. This requires a lot of assembling time and the manufacturing cost is high. The second conventional example, when the support 9 is pivoted by the upward force, the engaging portion 91 no longer contacts the end face of the sleeve 7 and the support 9 drops to the floor. This happens often when the customers re-hang the products back to the support 9 and couch the support 9.